


Unexpected Prompt #7

by ArchangelGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGoddess/pseuds/ArchangelGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT #7<br/>Dean is in a hotel rom alone when Cas shows up covered in blood and really badly beaten. Dean cleans Cas up & nurses him back to health. During this time by Cas’s beside he realizes how much he really cares about & loves Cas after nearly losing him. It’s Dean’s first time realising that he has feelings for Cas and that realisation pushes him to act on his feelings, physically (once Cas is feeling better).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely work was done for Becky Summers https://www.facebook.com/beckywinchestersummers Enjoy

Dean was sipping on a beer while flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch, when all of a sudden Castiel appeared in the room and fell to the floor. Dean immediately jumped up when he heard the thud to see if his friend was alright, he gently turned Castiel over to get a better look at him, but recoiled slightly at the sight before him.

“Cas, what the hell happened man” Dean said before picking him up and laying him on the bed.

“I…I was attacked by angels, I tried fighting back, but there was too many” Castiel groaned as he helped out of his trench coat.

“You’re such an idiot, why didn’t you just leave if there was too many” Dean said sadly it was breaking his heart to see Cas in so much pain.

“I’m sorry Dean, I….” Castiel said before passing out, Dean cursed under his breath before going to the bathroom for towels and to fill up a basin with warm water. Once he returns he sets them down then digs into his bag for the first aid kit, he is very careful removing Cas’s clothing from his upper torso. He dabs the cloth into the warm water before gingerly dabbing at the blood until it’s all clean, he tends the minor injuries before grabbing the needle and thread to stitch a gash on his side, once that’s done with he pours alcohol over the wound thankful Cas isn’t awake to feel the pain before covering him up with a sheet then cleaning up the area.

“Hey Dean I brought food, what the hell happened” Sam said as he walked through the door then laid eyes on the angel currently on Dean’s bed.

“He was attacked by angels and was stupid enough to try and take on all of them, he showed up with beaten pretty bad” Dean said running a hand through his hair before grabbing his food.

“Would you like to get another room, so you can sleep on the bed” Sam asked sitting down at the small table.

“Nah man, I’ll take the couch it’s fine” Dean said before taking a bite of his burger, the boys ate in silence before heading off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Dean watched over Cas, he even bypassed hunts just to watch over the angel that hadn’t awoken since he first got injured which was starting to worry him.

“Dammit Cas why won’t you wake up” Dean said sadly sitting by the bed, his angel was hurt and he couldn’t do a damn thing, wait did he just call Cas his angel.

“He’s going to be fine Dean, just give him time to heal” Gabriel said leaning against the wall making Dean jump.

“Why are you here, and can’t you do anything about this” Dean snapped at him clenching his fists.

“I could Dean, but he has to heal on his own, and we both know how you feel about him” Gabriel said simply.

“It’s not like that, I…why am I even telling you any of this” Dean grumbled running a hand through his hair.

“Dean-o, look I can see the way you two steal glances at each other, you may deny it, but be honest that you have felt something other than just friends” Gabriel explained before disappearing, making Dean sigh.

“I almost lost you Cas, I’ve felt a pull towards you ever since I first met you in that barn, but you’ll never feel the same for me, I just wish you’ll wake up” Dean said sadly his voice cracking slightly as a single tear slid down his cheek.

“Dean” Castiel rasped out opening his eyes slowly.

 

“I’m right here Cas, how are you feeling” Dean said quickly.

“I’m sore and stiff” Castiel said in his gravelly voice, slowly sitting up.

“Good, but I swear to god if you ever do that again I will kick your ass” Dean said getting up to grab a beer.

“Please don’t use blasphemy” Castiel grunted out getting up and putting his trench coat on.

“And you shouldn’t have been so stupid and get yourself in dangerous situations” Dean snapped slamming his beer down.

“Last I checked you’re not my babysitter or have control over what I do” Castiel growled before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Dean got into a fight with Castiel, they have been avoiding each other ever since, and Sam was getting sick of it.

“Dean I swear to god, if you don’t talk with Cas I will kick your ass” Sam said crossing his arms.

“There is no way in hell I’m talking to him, he had me worried sick and I’ll be damned if he thinks he can do that to me” Dean snapped then covered his mouth not meaning to say that last part, making Sam raise   
an eyebrow.

“Let me get this straight, are you telling me you care for him” Sam said putting his hands on the table where Dean was sitting at.

“No I didn’t, just leave me alone” Dean said stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door.

“Then you leave me no choice” Sam said walking outside, and prayed to a certain Archangel.

“Samsqautch, what can I do for you” Gabriel said appearing with a flutter of wings.

“I need you to make it to where that motel room, can keep an angel in” Sam said smirking.

“If this has to do with Dean and Castiel then consider it done” Gabriel said simply.

“What no catch or anything you want from me” Sam said raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m starting to get tired of them lying to themselves about how they feel, and why would I need something when I got all I want” Gabriel said before pecking Sam on the lips.

“I will never understand how I fell for you” Sam said smiling.

“Likewise, now let’s get this show on the road” Gabriel said snapping his fingers making Castiel appear in the room and sigils on the outside to keep him in.

“What on earth just happened” Castiel said looking around.

“What the hell, what are you doing here” Dean snapped at the angel.

“It’s called you two can’t come out until you work out your feelings” Sam said on the other side of the door.

“Sam, I swear to god if you don’t let me out, it will be that last they you ever pull” Dean growled at him.

“Sorry Dean-o you and Castiel are not leaving toodles” Gabriel said before they heard a flutter of wings.

“Well this is awkward” Castiel groaned.

“This is just great, I’m stuck in this room with a dick angel” Dean said punching the wall.

“Don’t you talk about me like that, I’m not just some angel Dean” Castiel growled.

“Yeah right, why do you even stick around huh” Dean snapped at him, next thing he knew he was slammed against the wall.

“I rebelled, and turned against everything I ever knew for you Dean” Castiel growled at him before crashing their lips together, Dean was shocked at first, but quickly kissed back harder.

“Do you….” Dean said after he pulled away for air.

“Yes” Castiel said gruffly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean kissed Castiel hard on the lips as he removed his trench coat and began undoing his shirt, making him groan as Cas started undoing the buttons on his shirt sliding it off his shoulders working their way to the bed. Dean laid his angel down unclasping his slacks and slid them off to the floor; he stepped out of his own pants before crawling up the bed kissing down Cas’s neck biting and licking at the sensitive skin where his neck connected with his shoulder.

“Dean” Castiel gasped feeling the bulge of his strained erection.

“I’ve got you” Dean purred latching onto one of his nipples suckling as gently lowered Castiel’s boxers earning a hiss as the material slid over his cock.

“Dean please” Castiel panted out fisting his hands in the sheets.

“Alright, get on all fours” Dean said softly as Cas nodded and did what he was told, Dean reached over to the bedside pulling out a bottle of lube, coating his fingers then very slowly slid one finger into Cas’s tight   
hole moving slowly in and out.

“Cas, stroke yourself at the same time” Dean said in his ear sending shivers up Cas’s spine, he nodded slowly stroking himself as Dean added a second finger scissoring him open.

“Dean, I need you in me” Castiel said pleadingly rocking back into his fingers.

“Hold on tightly” Dean said removing his fingers long enough to discard his boxers, lube up his cock, and entered Castiel slowly until he was fully inside.

“Move” Cas moaned out gripping the bed as Dean moved slowly at first and slowly picking the pace up.

“Stroke your cock in time with the thrusts, it’ll feel better” Dean groaned picking the pace up, Cas nodded pumping his cock panting heavily loving how good it feels to have Dean inside him.

“Harder Dean, don’t hold back” Cas moaned just as Dean began pounding into him.

 

“I’m going to cum……Fuck” Dean said releasing his load inside Castiel, moments later Cas cummed all over the bed, Dean gingerly pulled out collapsing on the bed next to him panting heavily.

“We should have done this when we first met” Dean said pulling Castiel against him.

“Yes we should have, there has been something I’ve been meaning to tell you Dean” Castiel said snuggling to his hunter’s chest, waving his hand to clean and cover them with a blanket.

“What’s that” Dean said looking at him intently in the eyes.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since I raised you from hell” Castiel said lovingly.

“Well, I loved you ever since I first saw you in the barn, but was too stubborn to admit it” Dean said kissing him softly, they spent the rest of the night cuddling in each other’s arms.


End file.
